winodwsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cortana commands (Windows Phone)
Not to be confused with List of Cortana tricky questions (Windows Phone) Phone Commands * Call Wife on Speakerphone * Call Sister at home * Call boss on mobile * Call Tyrone * Redail * Press number Texting (SMS) Commands * Text mom: What time is the birthday party? * Message my boss: I have completed the budget report * Send text to Tyrone: When are you coming to pick up my stuff? * Show me messages from Tyrone Calendar Commands * Create a meeting with Tyrone at 2pm tomorrow * Create a budget review meeting today at 4pm * Change my 2pm meeting tomorrow to 3pm * Add Jessica to my meeting with Tyrone * Cancel budget review meeting * What does the rest of my day look like? * What appointments do I have tomorrow? * What’s on my calendar for Friday? * When is my next appointment? * When is my next meeting? * When am I meeting with Tyrone? * Where is my next meeting? * What am I doing this weekend? Reminders * Remind me at 4pm to submit my time sheet * Remind me to buy gas when I leave work * Remind me to check the mail when I get home. * When my wife calls, remind me to ask her to pick up the kids * The next time I’m at the grocery store, remind me to buy eggs * Remind me to buy concert tickets tomorrow Note Taking * Take Note: Pick up eggs, milk, bread, and cheese from the supermarket * Note: Suspect is five feet tall, heavy build, and wearing a Dallas Cowboys jacket Alarm Commands * Wake me up at 6 am tomorrow morning * Set alarm for 7:30 am * Wake me up in 2 hours * Cancel alarm. Commands for Maps and Directions * Navigate home * Take me home * How do I get home * What’s the traffic like on the way to work? * Get me directions to Union Station * How far is Union Station * Where am I? * Show me a map of Washington, DC Questions for Local Business * Show me pizza restaurants nearby * Show me the nearest gas station * Find flower shop near my work * Is there a Walmart near me? * Get me directions to the nearest Starbucks * Show me highly rated restaurants nearby * Show me good Mexican restaurants nearby * What restaurants are open at 10am nearby * Give me directions to the second one Weather Questions * What’s the weather today? * What’s the forecast for this weekend? * What is the weather like in Philadelphia? Flight Commands * What is the status of flight AA 5557? * Is America flight 76 on time? Music Commands * Play artist (Play Alicia Keys) * Play song title (Play We are the Champions) * Play genre (Play Jazz) * Play playlist (Play Old School Rap Playlist) * Play album (Play Ready to Die) * Pause the music * Resume the music * Play the next track * Play the previous track * Shuffle the music * What song is playing? Random Questions * Who is the mayor of Washington, DC? * What’s the population of India? * How old is Hulk Hogan? * What should I not eat when I’m pregnant? * Show me a picture of a pit bull * Who is Kayne West? * Find recipes for baked chicken breasts Math Commands * What is 21 divided by 7? * Convert 3 miles to feet App Commands * Open camera * Turn on airplane mode * Turn on quiet hours * Turn on WiFi News Commands * Show me today’s news * Show me the top headlines * Show me the local news * Show me the international news Questions for Stock and Finance * How is the stock market doing today? * How is Microsoft Stock doing today? * How much is the Facebook stock per share? * Convert 100 dollars to Canadian. Sports Commands See Cortana NFL Picks to see which NFL team Cortana predicts will win each week. See her win/loss record as well. * Who will win Team A or Team B? (Who will win, Philadelphia Eagles or Jacksonville Jaguars?) * When does the Philadelphia Eagles play next? * What’s the latest scores for the Philadelphia Phillies? See also * List of Cortana tricky questions (Windows Phone) * Cortana Category:Cortana Category:Lists